Drug dependent insommnia remains the major problem of those suffering from chronic sleep problems. Beyond isolated case studies, no controlled research of non-drug treatments for such persons exists. Psychosocial treatments have continued to view insomnia as a distinct nocturnal problem associated primarily with heightened physiological arousal at bedtime, have generally not used all-night polygraphic recordings, have typically studied moderate insomniacs with sleep onset problems, and have not followed treated subjects over extended time periods. Almost nothing is known about the diurnal experiences (cognitive, behavioral and environmental of drug dependent insomniacs. The proposed research seeks to overcome these limitations. Building on initial research, a series of studies is proposed to document cognitive, behavioral, physiological, and environmental patterns of chronic insomniacs before, during, and after treatment. Because little is known, the first step (Year 1-2) will involve controlled observation studies and intensive time series experiments with subjects over an 18-month period. Based on a multi-method/multi-mode assessment strategy in Year 1, the relative effects of cognitive social learning based treatment components will be assessed in factorial group design in Years 2 and 3. Continued reliance on a combination of intensive time series experiments and factorial designs using multiple measures should permit development of a tentative treatment protocol for use by professionals and para-professionals in treating drug dependent insomniacs. Six and twelve-month followup evaluations using a variety of objective and subjective measures of stress, sleep, and related responses will be employed to assess the degree of improved sleep patterns and daytime experience after termination of formal treatment.